


Jack And Ianto {Clarity}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Sexual Content, clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams about Ianto after he dies<br/>And thinks about their relationship</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack And Ianto {Clarity}

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I made this ages ago but my computer messed up so I've only just been able to upload it. 
> 
> Hope you all like it :) xxxx

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxTKfM4cZ-c


End file.
